fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic Goomba (2014 film)
''Galactic Goomba ''is a 2014 computer-animated film based on the Galactic Goomba ''video game series published by GalaxySoft Inc. . It will be directed by Chris Miller (''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, The LEGO Movie, 21 Jump Street). It stars Ryan Drummond, Jake Short, Kirsten Schaal, Liam Neeson, Max Neuwirth, Khary Payton, Alan Tudyk, Allison Brie, and Vincent Martella as it's all-star cast. The film is based on the events after the first game in the series, explaining what happened to Prof. Fusion and Dr. Combiner, and introducing a new character named Boolance. The film will be released on June 3rd, 2014 in the United States, and will be presented in 2D, Real D 3D, and IMAX feat. Dolby Surround 7.1 sound. However, the IMAX version of the film will be released in late 2014 in select theaters. Synposis Premise Following the events of Galactic Goomba ''(video game), Galactic Goomba and crew are taking some time off from saving Blastania from Prof. Fusion and Dr. Combiner. Their vacation in the Dolphine Islands is cut short, however, as the evildoers attack the town of Clashiton on Turtrun Island. It's up to the team of heroes, with new pal Boolance in tow, to stop these villains from fusing the Dolphine Islands (and their residents) together. Plot The complete plot is expected to be finished during 2014. Voice Cast *Ryan Drummond as Galactic Goomba, the main hero of the film. *Jake Short as Percy Piranha, Galactic's best friend and a bit of a coward. *Kirsten Schaal as Katie Koopa, the girlfriend of Galactic Goomba throughout the entire film. *Liam Neeson as Barney Bullet, a red Bullet Bill who is the tech expert of the group. *Vincent Martella as Boolance, the new member of the team. *Khary Payton as Professer Ivan "Gordan" Fusion *Alan Tudyk as Doctor Alexander "Alex" Combiner *Allison Brie as Posh Pianta, a young news reporter usually seen with the team. *Max Neuwirth as Galaxy Goombah, a fanboy of Galactic and his team, and is the adoptive brother of Posh Pianta. Production GalaxySoft Inc. announced that they had signed a deal with DreamWorks to create a film based on one of their game series. Soon after this announcement, Mercury Rush Films (a subdivision of GalaxySoft) opened it's studio and website. Chris Miller, director of the recent ''The LEGO Movie, was chosen as director, and Ryan Drummond and Kirsten Schaal were the first two cast members to sign onto the team. An early draft of the script had a new villain, Nykel Boom, as the main antagonist, and Max Neuwirth would've played a bigger role in the movie. Nykel wasn't completely scrapped, though, as GalaxySoft confirmed that he would be the main villain of Galactic Goomba II: Legacy of the Stars. Music The movie's score will be Henry Jackman, and he will give some music from Super Mario Sunshine ''a more "hip" upgrade, as mentioned in an interview with IGN. The score soundtrack will be released on September 1st, 2014, alongside ''Vacation of Disaster: Galactic Goomba-The Complete Soundtrack. Score Soundtrack ''Vacation of Disaster: Galactic Goomba-The Complete Soundtrack'' COMING SOON Reception Reviews were released, and overall, the movie was well-recieved by critics. However, people critqued that Max Neuwrith's character was a bit too "annoying". Trivia *There are currently no plans for a sequel, but there are talks of one. *Delfino Airlines is the only true reference to Super Mario Sunshine. *Nykel Boom's voice actor would've been Benjamin Diskin. Category:MercuryRush Films Category:Films Category:2014 Category:3D Films Category:Rated PG Films